barbie_movies_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bugs Academy(My Own Story)
The Bugs Academy ' '''Introduction:-' '''My name is Amna. I am a crazy bookworm. I love to read and write stories. This story is just my imagination. Not a movie or any song but still I think you are gonna enjoy it. Many parts in the story are my made and not real. Plot:-''' Princess Janessa is crazy for bugs. She disturbs her father(King Randolph) to send her to an Insect Academy. She shouts everyday to send her. Kind Randolph's work and Royal Life is getting disturbed so he calls Tori and arrange a meeting with her. He tells her about the Bug Problem and says her to take Janessa to a Bug Academy and stay with her and take care of her. Seeing the map , King Randolph finds that there is no near Bug Academy around their Residence so Tori decides to take her to Crystal Land. Crystal Land is linked to Tori from her friend. She once had a Dull friend called Gargi who took Tori to Crystal Land for her birthday. The King asks Tori these questions:- 1-- Where are you going to live there? 2- Who is going to provide you with food? 3- Is there any Academy there? Then not letting Tori speak , he answered all the questions himself. Ans.1- I will build a small house there for you. Ans.2- You can take Ranny The Cook there. And Lastly he said There will be a lot of Academies there. Then Tori corrects The King. She says : For Living there is a hostel , For Food there is the Hostels Cook Braun and for the Academy , There is one famous over there. Its called The Buggy Academy. So they decide to go there. Both the ladies pack their bags and stuff They leave for Crystal Land at 9 in the morning on their horses. They reached Crystal Land at 5 in the evening. They froze when they entered there. This was the most magical and beautiful place they have ever saw. Janessa starting dancing with Joy. Then Tori said the main dialogue of the story: OH MY GOD. OMG OMG OMG. Time passes very fast. Once I was a child when I came here and now I am a lady and I came here. The scenery also changes with time. OMG. They went there and saw: The lakes were filled with glitter light and daffodils. The water was so pure and clear that it looked like no body ever has touched it or it was a very special natural water from God. They smelled the fresh air and became fresh. There was a special and pleasant scent in the air. Everything was so natural , green and fresh that both the girls were surprised. The mountains were very beautiful and high with snow caps. The trees were very green and leafy and also very elegant. It looked like that a very famous artist had drawn a beautiful scenery and Tori and Janessa are standing in it. They moved forward. After walking for a bit , there came the Bug Academy. The building was a small one but very well built and newly painted. Its board said: '''" WELCOME TO THE BUGGY-BOO ACADEMY" The girls ran in and Tori went into the office. There was a very cute lady sitting in the office. She had pink and curly hair. She was chubby. Her dimples were very bright and from a great distance , Tori was able to see them. There was a man with her. The man was very handsome and Tori fell in love. She came to the chubby lady. Her face expression was very sad. They conversed: Hi Madam. I am Tori. Hi I..I...I am Kristy" she said sadly. I am here for a an admission. My little friend Janessa wants an admission. Kristy was trying to say something but she paused and the man talked to Tori. Hi I am Matthew. Please let me tell you that Ms. Kristy is sick and You will have to discuss everything with me. Yes Ah..Janessa is my little friend. Please may I call her?Tori called Janessa in. Hi my dear young lady. I am Daniel. I am the Bug Teacher in here. It means if you get an admission here t, I will be teaching you about bugs. But you alone handle and teach the students here? asked Tori. Yes. The other teachers are not-so-good-teachers" he said and gave a wicked smile to Kristy. She was very frightened. Like this Janessa got an admission in the Academy. That night they slept and Janessa got up in the morning in a joy. She quickly woke Tori and both got dressed. They went to the Academy. "Honey I will pick you up 2pm" said Tori and went away. Tori went to discover the Land. She saw shops and beautiful landscapes. She came to a lake which attracted her. It was the CRYSTAL LAKE. The water was frozen and a rainbow was in it. The reflection clearness showed that the water is 100+ Pure and clean. Tori sat and enjoyed the fresh air and nature. She suddenly got a call from the Academy. Kristy shouted and screamed on the phone and called Tori in a hurry. Tori ran to the Academy. She came to know that Janessa have been kidnapped by the Tori-Loved man. Kristy told her: Oh Tori dear. That man was from the Franlin Land. They were our friends but since 15 years they are fighting with us. They think we stole their Fanjer. What are you saying? Tori screamed. Please Listen to me. Once Their Lands Queen( Secila) came here with her magic and rule book Fanjer. She was talking to our Lands Queen and forgot about her Fanjer. When she went back to her Land and felt that her most precious is Lost , she set up a war between us by saying this that WE stole it. It was a green book , with all pages decorated with Jewels and Emeralds. Everybody tried to find it but no sign of it. Their military forces took our Queen with them. That Man Matthew was their Main Officer and he was here to destroy us. Today in class , he felt that Janessa and the misplacement of the book is linked so he took her. Please Help us and find the people they took from our Land and made them their slaves. Tori was all surprised to hear this and fell down. She then got up. "I...I....I know where Fanjer is. I Know. I once came here on a birthday 15 years ago and I saw that book under a bush so I took it with me , in my land. But really I was not to steal it. I was 7 years then so I mistakenly took it" said Tori. They all planned to give them the Fanjer back. Tori went to her Land back and came back with the Fanjer. Tori , Kristy and four of their military men went to their land. Janessa and the other people were locked in a big cage. The Queen of Crystal Land was Locked in another cage. Their Queen Selica was sitting in her Palace shouting orders. Tori and the rest went in her Palace. Who let these in? She screamed. Majesty Please Listen. I have your Fanjer here with me said Tori. The Queen Paused. Her expression changed. Tori went near her and handed her the Fanjer. She said:- Majesty I am Tori. Please Listen to me. Crystal Land was not responsible for the misplacement of the book. I was 7 and I took it mistakenly. Leave that. Now you have your precious gift. Please Free all the slaves and The Queen and also Janessa. Like this Queen Selica freed all the people. The Queen of Crystal Land was very happy. Queen Selica apologized their Queen and once again , both the Lands were friends. They all went back. The Queen of Crystal Land was very happy with Tori. She awarded her with THE CRYSTAL LAND NOBEL PRIZE. Everybody was very happy and both the lands became good friends again. Tori and Janessa returned back but still Janessa went sometimes to the Academy. THE END _____________________________________________________________________________________